The Dead Groom
by ILuvWatchingTV
Summary: Kendall is engaged to Jo. What happens when he accidentally marries a dead groom? AU, Kogan and Jarlos.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mine first -mine last- mine even in the grave!"  
- ****Louisa May Alcott**

* * *

"For years I have been watching you from afar and have been dreaming about you every time I go to sleep and thinking about you every waking moment, imaging a life with you and now that our wedding day has come I-I will never get this crap memorized by the end of the week," The teen groaned and ran his hand through his blonde hair in aggravation.

He threw the paper to the side and gave a sad look at the gravestone in front of him. Kendall Knight was in front of his father's grave at the city's cemetery. It was a chilly afternoon so he decided to wear a sweater over a blue plaid shirt with a pair of gray skinny jeans and black converse. Whenever he felt sad or had too much on his mind he would come to the cemetery and sit in front of his father's resting place.

When he was alive his dad would always give him advice and help him solve his problems. After the car crash that killed him on impact his entire family grieved and cried for days, he had to pull himself together and become the man of the household for his widowed mother and little sister. Now his visits his dad as if he was next to him to help him solve his problems and right now this was the biggest of them all. After Jonathan Francis Knight's death they had to move into an apartment because they couldn't afford the house with their mom's salary and Kendall's part time job.

The bills started to pile and their mom had to start working like a dog. Her normal red hair lost some color and was a bit disheveled, she lost a bit of weight and her skin color was lighter than usual making her look sick, and she had dark rings underneath her eyelids disguising them with make-up. It made Kendall's heart break at his mom's state as for Katie, she missed her dad and had to learn how to cook for herself and Kendall because of their mom working long hours, she doesn't have enough time to cook for her children, much to her dismay. They both designed a schedule so they could both do household work and let their mom get some sleep. School is no different except for turning late work and looking like they're going to collapse any minute, thankfully their teachers understood and gave them extra time to complete them and study for tests.

The rest of the family tried to help as much as they could, but they had their own problems due to the economy. It was a miracle his mom found three jobs in these troubles times, but they don't know if or when she will be laid off and with college coming up for Kendall…it was too much for him. The only time he had to think was at the cemetery or pushing carts at the grocery store he worked at.

Their salvation came when one of Jennifer's old friends, Emily, gave his mom a proposition when she came over for a visit. Emily's daughter was a girl named Jo, she was pretty, but Kendall didn't like her the way she did since they were kids. He only saw her as a friend nothing more nothing less. However Jo didn't see it that way and wanted more so the deal was marrying Jo so they could have her money that will save his family from debt or be poor and let their deficit increase. Much to Jennifer's dismay Kendall agreed as long as it helped his family.

Jo was ecstatic and immediately started organizing her 'dream' wedding. She got her dress, the flowers, the invitations were sent out and got Kendall's suit. She picked out the location and made their vowels, she even chose Katie to be her bridesmaid to gain his appreciation.

Kendall dealt with it without a single complain and kept his mouth shut tight to the point where his gums began to hurt from too much clenching. What Jo or his mom and sister didn't know was that he liked both girls and guys. The last person he told was his dad, after he found out a magazine with doodles on half naked men and women next to a dildo and a half bottle of lube. For a few days he was upset and quiet, but later confronted him and surprised Kendall when he hugged him and said that it didn't matter because he was his son and he loved him. That was two months before his death and now he has no one to talk to except his best friend and best man for the wedding, Carlos Garcia.

The latino went to the funeral and helped him as much as Kendall would let him, but he was too stubborn to ask for help. Carlos was there to support him as well as his family who knew the Knight's since their sons became friends in pre-school.

The blonde sighed, "what am I going to do dad?" he asked quietly, his only answer was the small gust of winds in the middle of fall.

He heard a rustling of leaves and turned to see no one there, before he had a chance to blink he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a startled expression he turned to see Bill the caretaker of the cemetery with a small mile on his face. He was an old man in his late sixties with a blue cap on his head covering his bald spot with a few gray hairs above his ear, wrinkles underneath his eyes and nose due to age and was wearing winter clothes.

"Hey there Kendall," he greeted showing his teeth and a quiet, but firm voice. "Didn't expect you to be here so late?"

Kendall became a familiar visitor to the point as he thought of Bill as a close friend and vice versa and sometimes ate lunch with him. Bill lived in a small house near the entrance of the cemetery near his wife's grave after her untimely end. He decided to live here to be closer to her and visit her whenever he can. Many thought it was strange, but he loved her and decided that when he dies he will be buried next to her and meet her in heaven so they could be reunited. Kendall smiled at the old man and got up shaking his legs to gain some feeling back after being so long seated.

"You know how it is when you're not doing something time seems to fly by."

He gave him a knowing smile, "yes I do. Still I didn't expect you to stay so late."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost six."

"Huh," he looked up to see the sun nearly setting on the horizon, "didn't realize that."

"Best get going or your mother will be worried sick thinking where you are."

"I will; thanks Bill."

"See you soon?" he asked

He nodded, "maybe tomorrow, bye."

"Have a goodnight Kendall."

He watched Bill wave at him before he walked away leaving him alone, Kendall placed his fingers to his lips before touching his father's gravestone and saying a quiet goodbye. He reluctantly picked up and folded the copy of the vowels and placed it in his pocket before he took out his beanie placing it on his head then started to walk towards the entrance of the cemetery.

Kendall stopped when he was near the entrance in front of an old gate, it was an old part of the cemetery from the eighteen hundreds. The gate was unlocked and was open to the public, however no one ventured inside because of the dead trees and crumbling stones of what was once used to be graves making it look eerily creepy. It was said that there were spirits roaming in cemetery trying to find their bodies so they could come back to life and continue to be with the living, but that was an urban legend. One that made sure kids wouldn't stay up too late at night, Kendall always stopped in front of it contemplating whether to go in or not, he never went in, but knew that it was a short cut to his house. He could be there in ten minutes instead of thirty if he went through.

Every time he stopped and thought about going through he will shake his head making his decision and kept on walking, today was no different. He left without a look back wondering what Katie was making for dinner tonight.

* * *

**I love the movie The Corpse Bride, I watched it one time and this thought popped out and decided to make a story...it won't come out like the movie I have a differnt plot and ending in mind...tell me what you think and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Don't hit yourself, don't hit yourself, don't hit yourself, don't hit yourself, don't-,'_

"What do you think Kendall pink or magenta?" Jo asked holding up two pictures of dresses for their honeymoon. The wedding was just a few days away and everything was prepared sooner than either of them thought, Jo decided to have the wedding at the end of the week, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Whatever you want honey," he said with a forced smile.

"Hmm? I want something sexy for our special night together as husband and wife." She gave him what she believes to be a smile that turned him on, but actually made his stomach churn and had to swallow to keep his contents in his stomach from lunch.

The blonde mentally gagged at the thought. "No matter what you wear; you will always look beautiful."

"Awww! That's so sweet," she puckered her lips and lean down to capture his lips. Kendall quickly turned to his neck, her lips meeting his cheek; pulling back she frowned at his action. Before she can question it, Kendall's cell phone rang.

_Thank God!_ He quickly grabbed his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Kendall."

He smiled when he heard his mom's voice, he mentally blessed her at her perfect timing, "hey mom, what's up?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to be held up in work a little while longer, could you pick Katie up from her friend's house?" she asked with a guilty tone.

"Sure; no problem."

"Great, ingredients are on the counter; hopefully I'll be back after six, love you."

"Love you too mom, bye." He hung up and placed his phone in his pocket and then got up from the couch and grabbed his car keys.

Jo frowned, "where are you going?"

"I have to pick Katie up from her friend's house."

She groaned, "but what about my dress?"

Kendall bit his tongue from a witty comment, instead he answered, "go online or look at a magazine, I'm sure whatever you pick you'll look…sexy." He said the last word through clenched teeth.

She brightened at the idea and smiled, "alright." With a smirk, Jo stalked to her fiancé and pressed her breasts to his back making him freeze as she brushed his lips on his ear and whispered, "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" He quickly left her house and began his walk-jog to one of Katie's friend's house, since he was so tight on money he couldn't afford a car and gave his dad's destroyed car to a junkie for one hundred dollars that was able to pay off some bills.

The blonde was relieved he was out of Jo's house after being in there for nearly the entire house. He was tempted to go to the cemetery and visit his dad, on the way, but he could sometimes get carried away with his emotions and stay there for hours. Fortunately, the house where she was staying at was only three blocks away and was able to get there in less than ten minutes.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds until a middle aged woman open and smiled at the blonde. "Good afternoon Kendall." She was shorter than Kendall, the same height as his mother, she had black hair tied to a pony tail, brown eyes and light skin. She had a pair of sweats and was wearing a plain shirt along with white sneakers and smelt a little like lemon scented Lysol.

Kendall returned her smile. "Hey Mrs. Rite, is Katie here?"

Her smile disappeared to a thin line, "sorry Kendall, I dropped her home thirty minutes ago, I guess she forgot to call you."

He mentally sighed, _looks like mom forgot to pay the phone bill…again. _

"I could give you a ride," she insisted kindly bringing Kendall from his thoughts.

He shook his head, "that's okay; I'll walk home instead thanks for the offer."

She bit her lip nervously and looked at the watch on her wrist before turning back to him with a concerned expression, "alright…walk safely."

"I will, bye," he gave her a reassuring smile before he walked away.

He changed direction walking toward the cemetery instead of his house, he had some time for a quick hello, he could waste a few minutes and then he'll be on his way home. The blonde also made a mental note to let his mom know about the phone being disconnected again. He took out his phone and looked at his box of messages to see he got an update telling him that his last day to pay for his phone will be in less than a week.

Placing his phone away he tilted his head to the side in curiosity when he recognized a figure in front of the entrance of the cemetery. He walked closer to see the latino looking at his own phone with a frown on his face and stared at the screen deep in concentration, he had a gray shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse with a red obey cap on his head. An idea popped into the blonde mind and he smirked lightly as he began to slowly and quietly walk toward to him.

Before he could surprise his best friend Carlos suddenly turned and yelled at him. The latino laughed when he made Kendall fall on his behind on the hard concrete ground.

Kendall glared, "you bastard I was supposed to scare you, not the other way around."

"I saw you out of the corner of my dude; you suck at sneaking up on people."

"Shut up and help me," Kendall said raising his hand.

Carlos chuckled before he took it and helped his best friend to his feet. "I knew you were going to come I just didn't know if you were with your dad or not."

"You beat me, so what's up?"

"Just thought we can hang out before you're hitched," Carlos said with a teasing smile.

Kendall smiled humorlessly, "let's go home, I think Katie will make spaghetti again."

Carlos raised a bag with a Carl's Jr. insignia and grinned when the blonde looked like he was looking at a million dollars.

"Dude I love you so much right now."

He chuckled as Kendall grabbed the bag and closed his eyes in bliss when he started to eat some fries.

Carlos quickly took the bag back and they began their walk back to the blonde's home. "So did you give some flowers to James before you met me outside the cemetery?"

The latino stared wide eyed at his best friend, "how did you know?"

"Your hand is scratched," Carlos looked at his other hand to see a few small scars. He sighed, "yeah."

"I wish I met him," Kendall said.

"Me too," Carlos gave out a small smile. "He was a really good friend; I wished we could have spent more time together."

"I'm sure he was happy during his finals months in the hospital."

"He said the same thing you did," he said with an expressionless smile.

Kendall gave him a sad smile, Carlos knew how he felt; he wasn't the only one that lost someone close to him. Before he could say anything he heard a shout of his name and turned to see Jo with an angry expression on her face walking toward him.

He groaned while Carlos felt sorry his friend was going through this, the blonde faked a smile and faced her when she was only two feet away from him.

"Hey Jo, did you find that sexy dress of yours?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "don't hey Jo me, where have you been?"

"I was going to pick Katie from her friend's house, b-,"

"She was here at home Kendall you lied!"

He mentally groaned, _oh no, she's been with Katie man she is going to be so bi-._

A sharp sting in his left cheek brought him brought him back from reality, he blinked when he saw the latino with a shocked expression instead of his angry fiancé. He slowly turned his neck back to Jo to see her clutching her hand close to her chest with a shocked expression of her own; slowly he raised his hand to touch his cheek and grimaced.

Quickly pulling his hand back he turned back to see Jo's features soften, "Kendall I-I am so sorry I never meant to-."

He shook his head and turned his back on her as he began to walk away from them and ignored Jo calling his name. The blonde never saw his fiancé walking toward him only to be stopped by his best friend.

"My dad is a cop, even if you're Kendall's fiancé I can have you arrested for abuse."

She furrowed her brows at her, "you're bluffing."

"If he can't get you arrested, I will personally beat the crap out of you," they both turned to see Kendall's little sister Katie Knight with a look that would have people dead on the spot. Even though she was eleven years old she had the mind of an adult and could quickly out think a regular kid her age and a few people a few years older than her.

Jo smirked, her previous personality changed to one of a mean and cruel woman in less than a second, "at least I'm not the one in need of money, Kendall is doing this for your sorry asses; I'm not forcing him to marry me, so fuck off this is between soon to be husband and wife."

Katie lunged at her, but was stopped before her hands can wrap them around her throat by Carlos.

"Let me go," she growled. "No one will care if she's hurt I will be doing all of us a favor by kicking her ass!"

"She's not worth it," Carlos said as he tried holding her back from Jo.

Jo smirked and went back to her house grabbing her purse before she began her short walk to her temporary home, "bye baby sister." She said with a sweet tone and waved at her.

"Bitch!" she seethed as they both glared at the disappearing blonde.

* * *

**This took me longer than expected, next chapter will be hopefully done and posted soon,I hope you like it! Comment please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall was in front of his father's grave with his legs against his chest and his head on his knees letting his tears fall freely from his eyes. Whenever he locked himself in his room and cried his dad will unlocked the door with a spare key he made and hug his son offering comfort the best way he can.

"It's okay to cry son," he said when Kendall tried to hide his tears. "You're only human; it's good to let out your emotions it's bad to have them bottled up inside of you."

"But I'm a man now and men don't cry," he said before he bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling."

He grabbed his son and placed him on his lap, "I cry when I'm sad."

"You do?" he asked, astonished that the bravest man in his life would shed a tear.

He nodded, "yeah because I'm sad, but later I get better and soon realize that there is nothing to cry about when you think about the good in things."

His dad held him close as he cried and a dozen more times whenever he felt sad. Now that he was gone there was no one to tell him that everything was going to be alright or place an arm around his shoulders like his father used to do. He spent most of his time crying alone in his room or with his sister when his dad passed away never feeling better like usually did only an empty hole in his chest.

The blonde felt his phone vibrate for the hundredth time in his pocket and debated whether to answer it or not, he placed it on vibrate the second he stepped foot in the cemetery not wanting to be disturbed and ignored it while he sat in front of his dad's grave.

He sighed when he made his final decision and reached for his phone, he groaned and ran his hand through his hair when he got a dozen of text messages from his mom, sister, and Carlos. Without bothering to look, he deleted all of Jo's messages before he looked at the time and sighed again.

No wonder there were a lot of text messages from his mom, it was nearly eleven; he should have been home hours ago. He gave a glance at the tombstone before he placed his fingers on his lips and kissed it before he placed it on his dad's name before he stood up and began his walk home. The blonde rubbed his arms when he felt the harsh fall wind biting his skin, his dark blue plaid shirt wasn't offering much warmth and he left his sweater at Jo's when she told him to take it off since it was burning hot. He knew she turned the heater on in her house so he could remove his sweater; he smirked when he remembered Jo's disappointed almost angry expression when he decided not to take of his shirt.

When he reached the exit, he gave a glance at the opened gate where the old part of the cemetery was and bit his lip in thought. He could go through and only be at the warmth and comfort of his home in only ten minutes; he turned to the streets before turning back at the old gate.

After a minute of almost painfully biting his lip, he took small steps through the gate before he began to walk in a normal pace. Crossing his arms he made sure to keep his eyes on the cracked and broken stone trail instead of wandering to the deserted and broken graves. He was surprised he was able to see his own breathe in a white puff of smoke and shivered when he felt a sudden drop of temperature. Rubbing his arms again he heard a crunching noise in his pocket and reached down to take out a piece of paper, he unfolded it to see it was his vows that Jo wrote. He frowned and was tempted to roll it into a ball and throw it away without a glance, but he didn't. Instead he looked at the cursive letters and decided to try to memorize it, maybe if he knew it Jo wouldn't be pissed at her and it will be a lot easier to tolerate her.

Plus he wanted a distraction to keep his mind away from the eerie graveyard and the stares from the eroded statues.

"For years I have been watching you from afar and have been dreaming about you every time I go to sleep and thinking about you every waking moment, imaging a life with you and now that our wedding day has come I-I want you to find another guy to marry and leave me alone."

He continued repeating the vows while walking, he never noticed he strayed from the path and began walking over tombs, past dead and bare trees, and a small wooden bridge.

"-now that our wedding day has come I will always love you and I ask you-," Kendall looked around to realize he was in front a low bare tree; there were dead leaves and a thin cover of frost for the upcoming winter. However instead of a creepy tree he pictured himself at the altar with a handsome man instead of Jo, he reached into his pocket and took out the wedding ring Jo got for him to give in their wedding day.

He grabbed the ring and placed it in his palm then straightened his back and pretended he was fixing his 'suit' before he cleared his throat and spoke. "For years I have been watching you from afar and have been dreaming about you every time I go to sleep and thinking about you every waking moment, imaging a life with you and now that our wedding day has come my dream is now becoming a reality and I want to spend every day with you as your husband and now I ask you today to be mine forever."

He got on one knee and placed the ring on a branch that looked a lot like a hand coming out of the ground, but didn't notice. The blonde smiled at his accomplishment, there was a sudden gust of wind and the sound of leaves rustling on the ground along with a cracking sound. Turning his neck he saw nothing out of the ordinary and was about to stand up when he was suddenly pulled to the ground, he gasped at the pain on his side and quickly pulled himself up. He stared wide eyed at the hand like branch hand tightly gripping his wrist, he grunted and pulled with all of his strength until he was suddenly thrown back and landed on the ground with a loud thud. With a groan he leaned on his shoulders and raised his arm to see the same branch from before gripping his wrist.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off," he repeated breathlessly as he frantically waved his arm trying to get rid of the branch, he felt the grip gone and looked over his shoulder to see the branch's tips twitch and move. He scooted back when it moved toward him and looked at it in shock and slightly in fear when he realized it was a skeletal arm.

"What the fu-?" his jaw dropped when he saw the cracking and breaking open as a dark figure rose from the dirt, he craned his neck as the figure stood tall under the moonlight. The figure stepped out of the hole, raised his arm and unclipped the robe he was wearing, Kendall's eyes widened when the robe fell off his body pooling around his feet. The figure was a teen, a brunette with glazed brown eyes the skin surrounding his orbs dark as if they were bruised, a disheveled pompadour hair style, pale white almost blue skin, with a dirtied and torn black suit, it almost seemed brown. What scared Kendall most was hole in his cheek as if it deteriorated showing his gums and teeth and a thick crooked line on his throat.

The mysterious figure looked down, stepped forward, and with a soft almost whisper like voice spoke two words, "I do."

He gasped when he stepped forward again and stretched his arm as if to touch him, the closer the brunette came the farther Kendall moved away, startled he quickly got up from the ground and ran away from him.

The man began going after him, he picked up his arm as it began crawling after the blonde and continued his chase.

Kendall ran, he looked over his shoulder to see if he was still following him, but tripped and slid on the ground, he hissed in pain when he felt his shoulder hit a hard object and turned to see it was a thick gravestone. With shaking arms he sat up and turn to see the teen still walking toward him, he almost fell again for his hasty retreat, but was able to catch himself before he ran again.

The brunette moved gracefully not making a sound on the ground as if he was floating on air like a ghost, making it difficult for Kendall to tell if he was close or not.

He jumped over graves and ducked from low branches, he made sure to make zigzags so it would make the brunette difficult to go after him, he looked over his shoulder again and saw no sign of the mysterious teen and smiled. However it was quickly replaced with a grimace and annoyed grunts when he was caught in a middle of branches, he felt a scratch on his shoulder as he tried to entangle himself from them, with a rough push he was able to get through and continue running.

He ran across the wooden bridge and hid behind a tree, he leaned against it and he peeked from his hiding spot, looking around making sure he was gone, he sighed in relief when the coast was clear and placed a hand on his chest trying to calm his fast beating heart.

After having a few moments of rest he began to walk while rubbing his sore shoulder, he felt a sudden wave of alleviation when he saw the familiar crumbled stone path. He began to speed walk toward it, but froze and felt his heart stop, and his eyes widened in fear when the mysterious brunette suddenly came in front of him, coming out from behind a statue of a wear down angel.

The teen stepped forward, making Kendall step back, they continued this pattern until his breathe hitched when his back hit something hard and turned to see he was against the same tree he was hiding before. He tried to find a way out, but the man placed his hands on his shoulders making Kendall shiver at his touch, it felt like ice was touching his bare skin as if he didn't had his plaid shirt on at all. Looking up he saw the brunette's glossed orbs staring down at him as if piercing his soul and moved closer until their bodies were only an inch apart.

"You may kiss the groom," he said in an ethereal tone before he parted his lips, closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Kendall's own lips parted in shock when his mind processed his words; before he could push him away the teen touched his lips with his in a kiss. He gasped at the ice cold touch and felt his muscles freeze, his shoulders tense and a gust of wind rustling the leaves before everything went black.

* * *

**This took me longer than expected, hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
